My Brother II
by Arwennicole
Summary: Sam’s thoughts about his brother dying while he’s doing the decorations for Christmas.


My Brother II

By

Nicole

Summary: Sam's thoughts about his brother dying while he's doing the decorations for Christmas.

My Brother II

Sam sat on the couch staring at the television screen. Dean had gone out to get some stuff from the store. As he sat there, he looked at the little fake pine tree on top of the television. The idea of having his brother for one more year upset him, of course it did, Dean was the only family he had left. With their parents dead, Dean was the only family Sam had left.

Sam had this one last Christmas with Dean, next year he wasn't going to be around to celebrate Christmas anymore. Even though the Christmases they shared weren't the Brady Bunch moments. Then the idea of his destiny of becoming evil was still haunting him. "_Damn it Sam this whole thing is spinning out of control!_" he remembered Dean saying. He pushed his hair out of his eyes as he stood up from the couch, he turned the television off and left the hotel room.

Fifteen minutes later he came back with a small Christmas tree, whatever was left at the tree yard. He set it up and started decorating it with air fresheners. "Okay, now this is original," he told himself. He grabbed some fishing bobbers and hung those up by the fishhooks.

After decorating the tree, he started to pour the alcohol in the eggnog. So, their childhood memories of Christmas were times he and Dean were usually alone since their dad was always out hunting something. Now that he thought about it, Dean was the only one who was always by Sam side when their dad wasn't around. Now, the thought of him having to do hunts on his own, trying to defeat the army of demons by himself, and the thought of turning evil scared him to death. He wasn't going to lie, it scared him, he just won't show it to Dean. However, he could feel it inside that he's starting to change, but he hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

Sam put up the 'Merry Christmas' sign before sitting down on the couch again. He ran his hand over his face, letting out a sigh.

**(Flashback)**

**"Dean what did he tell you?" Sam asked. Dean stared out at the water for a brief moment before looking back at Sam.**

**"H--he said that he wanted me to watch out for you…take care of you…" he replied.**

**"He told you that a million times," Sam pointed out.**

**Dean stared at the ground. "This time it was different," he answered. He was quiet for a second. "He said that I had to save you…" he added, looking up at him.**

**"Save me from what?" He asked.**

**"He just said that I had to save you," he replied.**

**Sam suddenly felt his heart rate pick up with fear. "That nothing else mattered…and if I couldn't…I…" he trailed off.**

**"You what, Dean?" Sam asked.**

**Dean grew quiet again for another minute. "I might have to kill you…" he replied. Sam stood there as if someone had punched him in the face. "I might have to kill you, Sammy," He answered. Sam shook his head, not believing what Dean was saying.**

**"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked.**

**"I don't know," Dean replied.**

**"He's gotta have some reason for saying it right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something?!"**

**There was an awkward silence between them. "What else did he say Dean?!" He demanded.**

**"Nothing that's it I swear," he answered.**

**"How could you not have told me this?!" He demanded.**

**"Because it was dad and he begged me not to," Dean answered.**

**(End Flashback)**

Sam shook his head and let out a sigh. He now wished he had stayed dead, he wished Dean didn't trade his soul to bring him back. Then Dean wouldn't have one year to live, but he knew that Dean wouldn't have gone on without him. "But how the hell am I going to go on without Dean?" He muttered. His mind drifted back to when he gave Dean the golden pendent and a small smile came across his face. He stood up to put the rest of the lights on when the door opened and Dean came in, the golden pendant around his neck. Then all thoughts of Dean dying and his destiny to becoming evil faded away, for a short time.


End file.
